


Charmed by You

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/F, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Each person has a locket/charm that fits perfectly with their soulmates’ locket/charm.





	Charmed by You

Garth Fitzgerald IV had always been teased for the bracelet he’d found and worn. He had found a bracelet with a broken charm when he had been in high school. He liked the way it looked and had decided that it didn’t matter if he was picked on for it. He was picked on anyway. He was made fun of for his gawkiness and his favorite shirts. He was teased for still dressing up on Halloween when he was a teenager. He was picked on for his haircut, the way he walked, the words he used. He decided not to care. He was who he was and he liked the bracelet so he was going to wear it.

* * *

Bess Meyers was studying under a tree at the library and playing with the silver chain that held the silver bullet when she noticed a glint in the grass. She put her books aside and let the silver bullet necklace fall back to her chest. She picked up a bracelet with a broken charm. It looked like half a paw print but she couldn’t tell. She had never seen anyone around who had worn a bracelet like this and she couldn’t find the rest of the charm. So she put it on and told herself that if she found the person it belonged to, she would return it.

* * *

Garth was sleeping fitfully. The fever of turning into a werewolf had set in an hour before. Bess sat by his bed with a cold washcloth wondering if she was doing the right thing. She knew that to be born a lycanthrope was her life, but his life had been human. Was this life going to be better or worse than if she had let him kill himself?

She pressed the cold washcloth to his forehead as his hand gripped the edge of the bed. She looked down at his hand, feeling guilty. The charm on his bracelet looked broken. She looked down at her own broken charm. Over the years she had added more charms that she had bought in gift shops.

She put the washcloth back in the cold water basin and pulled at her own broken charm. She bit her lip as she looked at Garth’s broken charm. It was ridiculous. There was some story about soulmates about the charms fitting together, but could it be real? Was it real?

Bess picked up Garth’s charm and fit it to her own. They clicked perfectly to form a paw print. She felt herself blush and hastily drew her hand away but when she looked up Garth was staring at his bracelet.

“Did… Did they just..?” Garth asked, pointing to her bracelet.

“You need to rest.” Bess said, hiding her blush by looking away.

* * *

“Bess. You know what it means.” Garth said a week later as they sat together after church. Bess couldn’t help but smile. “We’re soulmates. You’ve heard the stories, too. You know.”

“I know.” She admitted. “Even if we weren’t… I’d like you anyway.”

Garth felt himself blush. “I’d like you anyway, too.”

*** * ***

Charlie Bradbury had a very particular style and broken charm bracelets didn’t fit into it. She had found it a few years after her parents had died. She never wore it but she kept it with her, often running her finger over the jagged charm in her sweater pocket. She hadn’t really cared if it had belonged to someone before her. It brought her comfort even if she didn’t understand why.

When Charlie found out about the rumored stories that said if you found the person with the perfect match to your charm, you were soulmates, meant to be, perfectly matched. Charlie didn’t put a lot of stock into the idea. Not with her life. She was a nobody with a fake name and a fake life that was so erasable it was too easy. She never made any real attachments. She never went around asking girls about their bracelets.

It wasn’t until she was away from that world. It wasn’t until Charlie made it to Oz. Dorothy rolled over to face Charlie. The glint of the broken charm on Dorothy’s wrist caught Charlie’s eye.

“Where did you get that bracelet?” Charlie asked. It seemed like too ordinary of a question after the month spent asking fantastical questions about Oz. It seemed mundane and paled in comparison to questions about the war and the wicked witch and the magical properties of the world that now surrounded her.

“I don’t remember. It was so long ago. Before I ever came to Oz.” Dorothy looked at the broken charm and shrugged half heartedly. “It’s broken anyway. Has been for years.”

“I have a broken charm bracelet, too.” Charlie reached her hand over the side of the bed for her sweater and pulled it up before taking the bracelet out.

“Oh?” Dorothy didn’t seem to know the stories that Charlie knew. They were probably just that- stories.  

“There’s a story back home that says if two people have broken charms that fit perfectly together that they’re meant to be. Some kind of fairytale ending.” Charlie didn’t move to connect their bracelets. She didn’t look back at Dorothy. It was one thing to sleep with someone. It was another to learn that they were your other half. That you were meant to be.

“Do you want to check?” Dorothy asked after a moment. Charlie was still frozen. If their charms didn’t connect, she didn’t know what she would do. This was the first person she had ever told about the bracelet let alone cared enough about to want to belong with them.

When Charlie didn’t answer, Dorothy gently took the bracelet from her and fit their bracelets together. The charm as a whole created a small house. Dorothy smiled and handed the bracelet back to Charlie. “See, nothing to worry about.”

“Good thing I came with you then, huh?” Charlie asked. Dorothy just nodded before kissing the top of her head and getting out of bed.


End file.
